Many archers mount a peep sight in the bowstring of their bow to help in aiming the bow and an arrow. A peep sight defines a small aiming window. During the aiming process, an archer typically lines up the peep sight aiming window with an aiming point of a front sight mounted on the bow riser in order to align the archer's shot.
Typically a peep sight is installed when a bowstring is not under tension, for instance with the bow held by a bow press. A bowstring is commonly made of multiple strands or fibers that are wound together to form a single bowstring. When installing a peep sight, the strands or fibers of the bowstring are separated into two groupings or bundles at the desired mounting location. The peep sight is then mounted between the bowstring bundles. Ideally half of the fibers are arranged on each side of the peep sight, although this can be adjusted to control how much the peep sight torques when the bow is drawn. To hold the peep sight in place, one or two further pieces of fiber or “serving material” are then wrapped around the bowstring above and below the peep sight. These tie the peep sight in place on the bowstring and keep it from moving upward or downward. The wrapping process is called “serving.”